


a teenager's thoughts on love

by d0hkyungs



Category: Thoughts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0hkyungs/pseuds/d0hkyungs
Summary: im just a teenager wondering what love could possibly mean. this is just a ramble lol ,,, feel free to tell me what love is to you in the comments !!





	a teenager's thoughts on love

**Author's Note:**

> im just a teenager wondering what love could possibly mean. this is just a ramble lol ,,, feel free to tell me what love is to you in the comments !!

i wonder what love is?  
is it the feeling of butterflies in your stomach?  
or is it the increase in heartbeat when you see someone?  
maybe it's the warmth of their company,  
or the flushed cheeks when you make eye contact.  
is it wanting to spend the rest of your life with them?  
perhaps it is wanting to experience every low, every high together.  
or it could be wanting to go on countless adventures, taking all the risks and enjoying the time while it lasts.

there's so many ways one can experience love, so how do we truly define what it is?

i don't know how to explain the feeling. it comes in so many forms.  
it could be feeling like i'm walking down the beach while watching the sunset. that freedom, the beauty of the scenery.  
or it could be sipping a cup of hot chocolate in a cozy cafe. that warmth, the sweetness of the beverage.  
maybe, the thrill of riding a rollercoaster. it's fast, it's thrilling, and you may never know what comes next.  
perhaps, watching a comedy together. sharing boisterous laughters, clutching our stomachs in pain and catching our breaths.  
or it could be simple. staying in bed watching anime, enjoying a comfortable silence as we share a bag of chips. that simplicity, doing something we both enjoy.  
if we were wild, maybe a night of drinking. letting our inner desires run free, trusting our bodies to each other, hopefully not regretting it the next day. riding that high, letting loose and indulging in our secret desires. 

what love is to one, may not be the same to the other. it's complex.

the feeling could take weeks, months, years to develop. or it could just take a minute, or a day, a night to bloom. it's unpredictable. 

you could feel it strongly for someone and yet, it could dissipate a week later. or it can slowly creep up on you and stick for too long. 

you can't control it, neither can i. i don't think it's controllable. it comes & goes. we don't decide who we fall in love with. the heart wants what it wants, right? 

it may end up in a beautiful relationship, two hearts feeling the same way, beating on the same wavelength. a picture-perfect relationship almost, where everything seemingly falls into place and both parties share one heart, one mind. 

or it may end in a cruel love. one where the love isn't reciprocated, and yet, the feeling stays. it lingers and weighs down on one's heart. sometimes, they run out of time to even voice out their true feelings, and it ends in a ruthless heartbreak. seeing the one they love in love with another. it's cruel, but unavoidable. not everything in this world is meant to be.


End file.
